


Confined [dropped]

by ghostcoffee1



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Jungkook can never have nice things tbh, M/M, Police, Romance, Smut, This is gonna get complicAted realsoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostcoffee1/pseuds/ghostcoffee1
Summary: Penitenciary guard Jeon Jungkook finds himself under the weird spell of one, extremely odd, new inmate. At first he blames his own weak self for allowing it to get out of control, but he is to eventually find out that Kim Taehyung is one convict entirely unlike any other that faith is to make him cross paths with, as he feels himself falling deeper into losing his sanity, control and everyone else dear to him each day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a repost of my story, initially posted on aff under the ghostcoffee account! Hope you enjoy and the new chapter will be up soon

"Hey, looks like they're here." Park Jimin coolly utters as he oh so barely stretches his neck to throw an unimpressed glance out the window of the second floor and down upon an approaching vehicle.

"Mhm.." is, however, the only absent-minded answer that officer Jeon Jungkook can provide as a reply, being visibly caught in some intense paper work. And having forgotten about the coffee that is quickly becoming lukewarm on his desk doesn't help much with his focus on this particularly lazy Monday morning.

 

"Have we received their copy-files yet? Should've came in on Friday." Jimin follows up, taking a sip out of his own cup of mocha liquid. What a nectar of the Gods, the blonde boy thinks as he proceeds to inspect a rather tall stack of papers. The fact that new prisoners are always a sharp pain in the ass is something both Jimin and Jungkook can mutually agree on, as proven by the fact that at the mere sound of the word 'files', the chestnut haired man instantly lifts his gaze before closing his eyes for a second, trying to recall the location of the data that was sent to them about the new arrivals.

 

"Shit, yeah we did, I'm the one who picked them up.. Uh, locker B12. I've scanned them, nothing too outstanding. There's this one Daegu guy who killed his dad, butchered him or something, was a candidate for the needle, but I guess he had a good lawyer who saved his ass. Other than that, the usual thieves and drug dealers, whatever else petty crime." The response is unhurried, one may consider almost in a sense too casual of a tone to talk about cold blooded murder, but as shocking as that might sound to some.. it's just work to them.

 

A subdued sound hums past Jimin's lips before the golden-locked male stands up from the office chair, and you can see it plastered all over his face that he's all too happy to postpone any further administration duty and desk work until later on. Him and Jungkook are alike in that sense, both of them much prefer duty on the field, rather than signing tedious paperwork all day.

But that is, sadly, also a big part of keeping a prison up and running at full capacity - intense bureaucracy, and not everyone is qualified to deal with that.

True, it does make them the extra buck, working shifts at the desks and shifts as actual guards is actually more cost-friendly to the institution itself as well when compared to hiring two different people. Better have the few who can manage more things at once and give them a raise instead of a full-sized salary to someone new who would do pretty much the same thing Jungkook, Jimin and a few others can handle on their own for now desk-work wise.

 

"Come on, Officer Jeon, equip yourself. I wouldn't want to get fat sitting on that chair all day, let's take a break from that, greet some inmates and then get we can finish this later on, how does that sound?"

 

Tempting. Very tempting.

 

A meager, dump simper barely breaks at the edge of Jungkook's lip as he attempts to hide it by further burying his head down the paper sheets. He simply cannot take Jimin calling him 'Officer Jeon' seriously. Not when they've grown up together, been friends their whole lives and been through Hell and back together, any shape of formality when addressing each other is beyond silly in Jungkook's head.

 

"You know what.. a break sounds nice, /Officer Park/, let's go greet some convicts." The boy responds through what are now heavily arched lips, thickly emphasizing the 'Officer Park' bit as an amiable tease in return.

"Hope these ones don't have anything stuck up their butts to smuggle in like the last ones did. There's nothing I hate more than asking someone to 'spread'."

 

____

 

A prison bus looks pretty much like you'd expect it to. The way we've all seen it in movies - massive, tankish-looking mammoths with grilled windows and the 'NO WARNING SHOTS FIRED, PRISONERS ON BOARD' label in bold, black letters 'proudly' adorning the front, back and sides of the vehicle in case you missed it the first two times.

 

"You two got tired of the office I take it?" Officer Kim Seokjin addresses the pair as soon as they join in on the main courtyard, where that metal titan will ultimately drop these unfortunate folks in the care of Jungkook, Jimin and others alike them.

"Mistaking my reasons officer. Aren't I always excited to be one to help some unfortunate citizens rehabilitate?" Jimin utters as a sassy response, lightly jabbing his shoulder into Jin's.

"Rehabilitate my ass." the other's whispering response is accompanied by a faint cackle.

 

No more time for jokes however, as soon as the first inmate sets foot out of the bus they have to pose as the 'intimidating, authoritative cops'. Gaining respect is a big challenge as a guard, there isn't really any recipe for it, some people come here crumbling in their worst state, bawling their eyes out in shame and regret while others carry with them the cocky attitude that brought them in prison in the first place.

 

One, two, three... Jungkook begins to count them in his head as they get off .. seven, eight, nine..... fifteen. Fifteen new faces, he tries to connect each face to a file now.

'That one over there robbed an electronics shop.. the one next to him molested his girlfriend, number 7 I think he's the one who kidnapped his daughter after losing her in a custody battle with the mom.' These thoughts continue to circle Jungkook's head with each man setting foot on the cemented ground.

 

Ah, and there he is, number 15. His face stood out to Jungkook when he first opened the file he must admit, 'What a pity.' was a thought that quickly sailed though his head reading about someone so young and.. promising. Kim Taehyung.

 

His hair is an uncommon shade of moussy brown, disheveled by the wind, he can't do anything to fix it since both hands are cuffed. Two.. /stellar/ eyes. The adjective unawarely crawls into Jungkook's imagination because Kim Taehyung is one to keep his head oriented in the direction of the Sun, making for two flickering orbs to reflect the beam. Otherwise the iris seems to be a of a rather.. hazel hue? Not at all the boring brown they are said to be in his record, which for whatever reason irks Jungkook enough to make a mental note to correct the mistake in the files when he gets back into office.

 

Seokjin takes the first step ahead once, as instructed, all inmates form a line assembled by height. With both hands behind his back and the broad shoulders decorated by the deep-blue uniform, which all guards are required to wear, he begins to chant the same speech every new inmate has to hear upon arrival.

 

"Let's get this clear at once. Here we do not care about what crime you committed, where you come from, if you've been to prison before or how long you're going to be here, in fact that's entirely up to you and your good behavior. All we care about is that you treat this facility with respect, that you obey the rules and don't cause troubles, because we have ways to deal with trouble makers and you don't want to test those on your own skin..."

 

And he goes on and on.. "....First of all, each one of you will have a cellmate, we will accommodate you with food at specific hours and the curfew is at 10 pm every night...." Jungkook's gaze trails away, him and Jimin are both standing straight, exactly one step behind Seokjin, somehow his orbs unconsciously fall upon Kim Taehyung while his train of thoughts takes him elsewhere. It's a hot day. Really hot, he keeps sight focused on number 15.. -

 

'Really hot.'

 

"... You will have to be assigned a job in the facility, either at the laundry department, kitchen, workshop, or..." Jin's words are barely audible in Jungkook's ears at this point, is he wearing his glasses on? He can't quite tell, but he can't be because his vision is becoming slightly blurry. The young officer's head tilts to the side a bit, eyebrows furrow and the cloudy silhouette before him.. is looking right back at him.

 

Jungkook lifts one arm up and rests the palm upon his forehead - it's burning, from the Sun's heat he assumes. He looks down for a moment, back up and at number 15 again, but he doesn't see him anymore. No.

All he sees now is.. black.

 

_______

"..Officer? Officer..?" Light again, as the zits of his eyes haltingly part and his nose scrunches at the wet, cold heaviness pressing upon his forehead. "Officer Jeon? Jungkook, are you ok?"

There's a borderline moaning sound pitifully coming out of Jungkook as some half-assed excuse of a reply. The voice addressing him is sweet however, dances through his ears and soothes the initial panic of waking up in the infirmary. Sight continuing to be a little hazy, he can still decipher the outline of Suzy, one of the nurses, leaning above him.

"It's ok, you - you seem to have faded on the job." She calmly states, pulling back a little with a soft chuckle. Was that supposed to be a joke or something? Her laughter seems to indicate so, and if it wasn't for the disorientation muddling his mind, Jungkook would join with a little cackle of his own at least out of courtesy.

 

".. What?" The question is, admittedly, a rather dense one coming from Jungkook, but he can still be considered lightheaded enough for the dull, confused look on his face to be forgiven.

"Don't worry.. It happens to the best. The heat got to you, this Sun is just.. you don't even realize you got heat-stroked until your knees give up on you and you're down."

 

The female eventually backs away to retreat her position on a stool near the bed.

"You should take a few days off to rest Jungkook, officer Park was in particular concerned about you, in fact he-"

 

And that's a case of 'Talking about the wolf' if Jungkook has ever seen one in his life because Suzy's words are quickly cut short by the thundering steps of his work colleague entering the infirmary room.

"Jungkook! Jesus..! You scared the living crap out of me, don't do that ever again." Jimin's words wind out of his lungs with excessive haste as he crouches down near the bed where Jungkook laid, so the two were at the same eye-level.

 

"Well.. I didn't have much of a choice you know." The usual lively look in his eyes begins to faintly spark once more at the sight of his friend, one palm now sliding under his neck, allowing for his head to rest over the cushion of his bicep. "I'll live, Jimin, don't worry." Jungkook promptly adds with a small smile adorning his otherwise tired features.

Jimin is quick to return the gesture as Suzy sits herself up, picks a couple of papers of the table and begins to move away, feeling like her job is done here for now.

 

"Officer Jeon, if you want to take a few days off to rest from this, I can arrange that for you. Hmm.. also don't forget to drink lots of liquids, don't overwork yourself. Other than that, I think you should be safe to go home today." The girl nods, throwing the two one last amiable gaze before stepping out of the salon.

"I will be in the other room if you need me."

 

Her departure was so sudden that Jungkook didn't get a chance to mention the fact that he, indeed, did not desire to take any days off from work, but as if Jimin read his mind, he comments:

"She's right Jungkook, you need some rest." The boy motions his hand into a soft hold of Jungkook's, making the one sitting on the bed get a short shiver running down his spine.

"It's so weird.. I never had anything like this happening to me before."

 

Jimin's eyebrows furrow, head moving into a gentle nod as his eyes stay locked on his friend.

"It really was.. something. You were mumbling too, when they brought you in.. you kept moving around as if you were in some sort of weird nightmare trance, it freaked me out. I heard you repeating the number 15 a couple of times.. What was that all about?"

 


	2. Lip lock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for possible triggers in this chapter: Mild Descriptions of Violence, Gun Usage.

The few days Jungkook spends back at his home aren't exactly in line with the restful treatment he was advised to take for himself. Quite the opposite, as the boy took it upon himself to, instead, go through and sort several sizeable stacks of papers, the small hours often finding him reading though files with the TV turned on as background noise.

On this one particular night, the young officer keeps himself busy with inspecting the registers of some possible transfers, all while watching a late night rerun of Law and Order and having what was intended as a work call between him and Jimin turn into folksy chit-chat.

"So, as I was saying, I don't think the guy from Busan should be transferred here, he needs a maximum security penitentiary. I wouldn't want us to take on something we can't handle, plus he'a already attempted to escape twice /and/ got into serious altercations as shown on the records.. " Jungkook absent-mindedly recites his opinion while having his eyes glued to the TV screen and a hefty pile of papers on his lap.

"Mhm.. " Jimin's response is voiced in a lazy tone "Well, that's for the court to decide in the end, but they're all corrupted as fuck, Jungkook. I mean look at that Daegu boy, Kim Taehyung, he should be in a maximum security too judging based on what he did, but he's rich as Hell so not only did he escape death row, but I bet also bought his place here."

Jungkook snorts into the phone mic, carelessly pushing some files to the side so he can prop one arm on the table. "You think, Jimin?" The fluorescent light of the screen casts deep shadows on his features in the hush of night.  
"Yeah, that or he sucked someone off real good because I've seen harsher punishments for much less." The other's voice resounds on the other end of the phone call.

Jungkook sighs deeply, rubbing with the back of his hand at the eyelids that barely stay open at this point. "I don't think he has or had any money, I studied his case thoroughly these days, it was quite the read I must say.. And, to be frank, I would've first recommended the mental facility before any maximum security in his case."

"What do you mean, you don't /think/ he had money? His father was filthy rich and he was an only child." Jungkook's colleague is quick to point out.  
"Read his case again. It was settled long before the murder that Taehyung wouldn't get a dime after the old man died. It's all in his will.. Not that it matters much now that the kid is in jail, he could have a fortune to his name and that still wouldn't help, but.. interesting fact. It doesn't say why, however." Jungkook's completion is added while chewing at a plastic pen.

"Jesus.. That's probably why he killed him too, he was going to kick him out on the streets."

"I wouldn't be in a hurry to assume, Jimin, but he certainly caught my eye." Jungkook beams, proceeding to toy with that same pen from earlier "Anyway, I'll be back tomorrow, already scheduled my shift. Perhaps I should've came in earlier, boss was already not pleased with the fact that I took days off."

"What? Jungwoo? He can fuck off honestly, if he got heat-stroked once half as bad as you did I bet he'd take a full month, payed 'recovery' holiday.. probably on an island somewhere with one of his thots." Jimin quickly gets back at his friend, causing Jungkook to burst into an honest laugh.

Jungwoo is probably one of the more disagreeable kind Jungkook has the displeasure of working with. In fact, he was one to accuse Jungkook of nepotism since the first day the young officer set foot into that prison, and while it is true that Jungkook's father was a well-known detective, the son has never used this leverage as a crouch for him to advance in the field. The only life advantage he can pride himself with getting from his parent being his witty mind and underlying charisma.

Now, Jungkook isn't a detective per se, far from it, but that doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy amateurishly tackling the profession in his free time and when he puts his mind to it - And God knows he's more stubborn than a Bloodhound when something doesn't sit well with him.  
"Well.. asshole or not, he's still our boss, Park. So I'd better get some sleep.. right after I finish this episode." Jungkook eventually gets back to Jimin before glancing at the watch on his bed stand - 2:55 AM.

__________

"Good morning officer! I see you're back among the living again, how are you feeling? Should I make you a coffee?" Irene, one of the younger secretaries, lifts her nose up and out of the seemingly endless deskwork to greet Jungkook with a warm smile as soon as the man walks through the front door. It wasn't a secret how she got her job there - by screwing Jungwoo a few times, but Jungkook always found her to be quite the competent worker and would often stand up for her when the gossips got too harsh, or too hard to bare.

"Looks like it, a coffee sounds nice, I have a night shift ahead of me and I don't know how I feel about that.. Anyway, how've things been going around here? Everything good, no incidents?" Jungkook eagerly responds, propping his body against the desk and watching Irene's figure standing as she heads for the coffee machine. The questions he's asking are mere formalities, you see, as Jungkook would assume Jimin would've already told him of any major occurrences to take place in the prison while he was gone.

"Oh Christ, a full shift already, huh? Good luck with that.." The girl sighs as she drops two cubes of sugar into the dark liquid, already all too familiar with Jungkook's sweet tooth and she returns to the table to hand the man his drink with the same, familiar, friendly expression on her face.  
"You'll do good Jungkook." Irene reassures him, reaching one hand out to rub at his shoulder. "Here? Oh.. some guys got into a fight the other day, it was pretty bad."

"A fight you say? Over what?" Jungkook's eyes widen, lifting the cup up to his lips and taking a sip out of the sweetened liquid.  
"Drugs, most probably, outside affairs. At least six guys were involved, two of them are receiving medical care now."

The officer's nose scrunches at the news, partly also because he wishes Irene would've dropped a third cube into the coffee. "By the looks of it, we might get more high risk inmates by the end of the month. No more thieves and drug dealers, they're starting to send in more and more murderers, rapists.. They're probably thinking of turning this place into a maximum security facility soon. The one in Busan closed down not that long ago."

Irene nods, fully aware of the changes around them, that would mean hiring additional staff, upgrading the building, the security systems, changing the schedule, and, above all, a whole lot of paper work. A groan of frustration is emitted at the thought as she sits herself down and lightly bangs her head into the wooden desk.  
"And I'm gonna be the one to have to deal with the finances, the receipts, it's going to be a mess." The young secretary whines causing Jungkook to cackle as he gulps down on the rest of the coffee and pats Irene on the back a couple of times.  
"You'll live.. but I, on the other hand, need to go now, time to start my shift and I'm already late. Thanks for the coffee!"

____________

Supervising the courtyard can get pretty tiring, but this is the place where most altercations occur, so it is considered to be a high risk zone. Jungkook personally finds the recess time most beneficial for inmates, but due to the heat there aren't many who choose to spend time outside this afternoon. Prisoners are given the choice to opt in favor of staying in on days when it's either too hot or too cold. Due to this reason, him and Jin are the only two guards in charge of supervision today.

Taehyung.  
He is here, however.. You see, there aren’t many people or instances in life that made Jungkook question his sexuality, perhaps mildly once or twice in high school. And while the common showers were admittedly tricky, Jungkook must confess, he rather sees that as a telltale sign that he was actually an extremely hormonal teen, rather than the fact that he could be gay or bi.

But this is different, Taehyung is different and Jungkook can feel his chest tightening as he uncomfortably shifts his weight from one leg to another. That’s .. admittedly the dumbest thing in the world, the thought manages to sprint through the officer’s mind in between thoughts of how utterly gorgeous that inmate is.

What did he do to him? What is Kim Taehyung doing to him? Jungkook doesn’t know. A part of him dreads looking at the guy while the other can’t quite get enough of him.

‘It’s alright tho, it’s all in my mind, nobody knows, so who cares. Yeah, he’s hot - In fact, I can’t put into words how hot he is, and yeah, maybe I should give guys a try once.. Jesus Christ, what am I thinking? did the heat-stroke completely mush my brain or something?’

All this happening while Taehyung is sitting there, with three other people at one of the tables set in the main yard. Jungkook can notice the boy glancing over from time to time, but then again, most inmates do look at the guards to check if they’re still being supervised.

Jungkook can’t fathom just how perfect his built is, tall and sculpted with just the right amount of muscle. Jungkook is pretty sure he himself is more muscular than Taehyung, but for purely aesthetic reason he wishes he wasn’t.. That’s .. just a man admiring what’s beautiful.

I mean good God, after all Jungkook is made of flesh too, not stone. He feels things.

And while being busy with the clutter of images in his head, it isn’t until Jin lightly jabs his shoulder into him that Jungkook interrupts his day-dreaming session.

“The discussion seems to get pretty intense over there, at the table. What do you think Jeon? Should we go see what that is about?” Jin leans over to voice at Jungkook.  
It is true.. Jungkook concerned so much with his own heat that he failed to see the ascending one at the table where Taehyung sat.  
Now, before being a man with biological needs, be those need even the weird, illegal type, he is still a man of the law above all, correct?

“Yeah, I agree, let’s go and see wh-“ ... at they’re on about... but the end of the sentence is never spoken, for the crowd at the table suddenly does the unexpected.

“Hey! Hey! Stop that immediately!” Jin shouts over as soon as he turns his gaze towards, what is now, 3 guys ganged up against Taehyung. Jungkook freezes in place for a second, reaching to his belt, where he held his gun.

No.

‘No shots, don’t touch the gun, Jungkook.’

Instead, the man rushes over, Jin has already immobilized one prisoner down, but holy fuck, if they weren’t pissed at Taehyung for whatever reason. The other two left - one was holding the chestnut haired man while the other was harshly punching him in the gut, face, pretty much wherever he could until the guards are to pin him down as well.

.. which isn’t that long.

“I’m gonna kill you! You son of a bitch! You’re dead, do you hear me?!” One of the guys shouts at Taehyung just before Jungkook knocks a hard elbow into the back of his neck, causing him to kneel down to his feet.  
“Jin, take care of this one!” The young officer calls out for his colleague, while Jungkook eventually pulls out the gun, pointing it at the two men left standing.

Taehyung is still being held into the other’s grip, Jungkook takes a deep breath. “Let him go now, it’s over, you don’t want to continue this.” Jungkook’s voice is calm, yet firm when addressing the convict.

But the other doesn’t seem to have the slightest intention of complying, instead of letting Taehyung go, he tightens his grip around him.  
And as for Taehyung himself.. he’s pretty roughed up - a red mark right on the high of his cheekbone, that’s gonna bruise badly, not to mention his split lip and the string of blood traveling down the boy’s chin.

“You heard the officer, better let me go.” It’s the first time Jungkook gets to hear Taehyung’s voice, and it’s honestly heavenly. Even if hoarse and raspy now, as a resulting of the beating, and the boy spits out some blood, looking straight into Jungkook’s deep brown orbs.

“I’m not letting this asshole go!”  
Surely, Jungkook /could/ wait for back up, it’s not gonna take that long, but his index is just trembling on the trigger.

He’s focused, he’s.. he’s..

It’s loud. Loud as Hell, not only the bang but also the sound that follows. He aimed for the leg, causing the man to instantly fall in agony, and Jungkook can’t remember the last time he heard such .. innovative cursing.

He shouldn’t have done it, he knows it as soon as the bullet is propelled into that guy’s thigh. But he did it anyway.

The officer’s head instantly lowers, his lungs winding out heavy pants, and all he hears before is.. before the...  
“Jungkook watch out!” In Jin’s familiar voice.

But just before Jungkook can lift his head.. well, he doesn’t need to, because someone else does that for him. Two hands cup his cheeks and he can’t say a word before his mouth is shut close.

He’s kissing him. Kim Taehyung, right in the middle of the yard, in front of his work colleague and all the other inmates in there, in front of the guy he shot down and the medical staff rushing to the scene.  
He’s kissing Jungkook as if they’re sheltered by the comfort of their own bedroom.

And Jungkook? He’s petrified. Absolutely mortified at the velvety lips moving against his own, he doesn’t dare to twitch a single muscle in his body for a few seconds, but one of Taehyung’s hands moves higher to comb through his raven locks.

Jungkook isn’t sure if his own brain blocks out any additional noise, or if everyone else in that yard is so baffled by the sight that they simply froze quiet. Could be any, really.  
It’s maybe less than a second that he gets to focus on Taehyung’s kiss only, but more than enough to get his blood jetstreaming and heart skyrocket. He doesn’t mind the slight coppery taste of the kiss, or the sloppy nature, no. It’s obnoxious to say the least, but just as the man himself - perfect.

It’s only when someone pulls the inmate away from him that Jungkook realizes he dropped his gun to the ground.  
His lips stay parted and eyes glued on the one who he had just lip-locked with as he’s being taken away.

Taehyung doesn’t seem to be bothered in the slightest, however, quite contempt with the way things turned out and maybe satisfied with the look he managed to plaster all over Jungkook’s face.  
“That was a thank you gift from me.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
